The Legend of Big Foot
by Asher Elric
Summary: Written for Random Insightes! Doug takes Tom camping in order to ask him a very, very important question. However...they run into some trouble...that seems to take a liking to one cop inparticulare. Doug/Tom slash!
1. Chapter 1

Summary – Doug is in love with Tom and wants to marry him

Summary – Doug is in love with Tom and wants to marry him. He decides to tell Tom, no matter what might happen to their relationship. However, Tom thinks this trip is going to be hell!

**Dedicated and Written for Random Insights who correctly guessed the ending of "Penhall the Boss" or at least, got my little game right. – with much love -- Dizzy**

* * *

**The Legend of Bigfoot**

* * *

"It doesn't exist!"

These three little words came from an expert in the field of logic and sense; that being Tom Hanson who usually wore his feelings on his shoulders which really didn't make much sense at all to Doug Penhall. Doug sighed at his partner. It had been little more than a week after Fuller had finally gotten back and Doug was regulated to the main office.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Think about it! Camping!" Doug made a noise much like he would as a McQuaid. Tom gave him a look. His arm still hurt from the knife fight he had had with Samuel Jordan. The ass-hole was in prison now and for that, Tom was glad for. But, Fuller had been on him to take a vacation, get some rest. Tom wasn't going too but he knew that if he didn't agree to this…silly plan of Doug's. He couldn't say "no" to his boyfriend.

"Okay, fine," he muttered. This made Doug kiss him soundly on the cheek before running off to get the paper work all settled. To his side, Judy Hoffs giggled.

"What the hell do you find so funny about this?" Tom gave her a look.

"Hanson! Doug just wants to spend some time with you, he was so worried at the hospital," she said.

"I know,"

"So, go have some fun…there'll be loads to do in the woods," she propped up an eyebrow suggestively, making Tom stick his tongue out at her.

--

Doug whistled as he loaded up the boot of the mustang. It probably wasn't the best car to take, but it was there and Tom loved to drive it. Doug had gotten a great deal on a cabin – it would take a day and a half to drive there – so he had two bag and some foot in the trunk. He put soda and beer in the back seat. He knew that the beer was for later, but it would be nice to have something to drink. He even got some bottled water for Tom. Who wasn't a huge soda drinker.

It was a light spring day that they chose to leave. The trees were just beginning to wake from the long winter sleep they were doomed for each year. This was the time of year Doug remembered going camping with his grandfather each year. It was nice to get away. Still, his Mom died, then he didn't see his granddad again. But, as he pushed these thoughts away, he knew he would enjoy this time with Tom. He fingered the box in his coat pocket – he wanted to make it legal. He wanted to be able to get a house with his partner and have kids and a dog…it would be great. He just had to ask.

It was at that moment that Tom stepped out. He had the apartment locked up tight; he rubbed his eyes as he gave Doug a look; "Did we have to get up this early?"

"Come on! The sun's up! Chop, chop!" Doug said. Tom groaned and made his way to the car. This wasn't going to end up good, he just knew it.

"Okay, let's go, and to think all I really wanted to do was sleep," he muttered as he slid into the driver side seat. Doug got into the passenger side.

"It'll be fun, and look what I picked up," Doug said. He held up a paper back book with a sketch of a huge hairy man. It was entitled **"Big foot: Fact and Fiction"**

"What the hell is that?" Tom asked, he took the book from Doug.

"What? I thought it was interesting,"

"Are you telling me that you're taking me on a bloody camping trip to hunt down a legend?"

"No!"

"Good, I'd have to throw it out the window then," Tom muttered but he gave the book back. It would at least keep Doug occupied.

--

"Listen here, Tommy: it say's "Bigfoot are not aggressive. They usually hide in the brush, or, if one is lucky enough to spot them, will only ignore the observer."

"That proves nothing, it's a bunch of bull," Tom sighed. They had been driving for half a day now and Doug liked to bug him with the whole Sasquatch thing.

"Oh, come on! We're pretty close to Canada, and they say that Big Foot lives round there, you never know, we might hit pay dirt!"

"I don't want to hit pay dirt,"

"Why not? Do you like living on a pension plan!?"

"No! but, being a cop has its advantages," Tom shrugged.

"Yeah, like being trained by an old army major,"

"He wasn't that bad,"

"No? no? what'd you do? Sleep with the man?"

"No!" Tom made a face.

"Good, I'd have to spank you,"

"We talked about that,"

"I know, I know," Doug grinned.

"Look, I'm just glad you're reading…no matter how weird the subject manner is. But, I am not going monster hunting," Tom pointed out.

"Okay, okay. Gee, I was just wondering," Doug said.

"Well, stop!"

"But, it's just so cool!"

"If you say one more thing about that hairy monster, I swear I'll throw you out of this car," Tom threatened.

"Okay, okay, sorry…"

"Good,"

--

Tom was tired, he hadn't let Doug drive the whole day and so when he pulled into the motel parking lot, it was with a sigh of relief. Doug had been snoring since seven that evening – and as the engine cut off – he opened his bleary eyes.

"Are we there?" he asked, stretching.

"No, I want to sleep and I can never do it in a car," Tom said as he hopped out and went to the office to book a room. It was Roach Motel for sure (even if the sign said Happy Trails Motel). It was dingy and dirty. Tom was sure he'd catch flea's. But he hardly cared.

"Here is your room key, the sheets are clean, if not, money back guarantee," the man smiled. Tom nodded his head. He'd have to remember that. The sheets couldn't be clean at all! He went back out to the car to get Doug. Their room was right by the office, thankfully. He and Doug dragged out their cases. The room was small, with one bed and a television and a small bathroom. It was meant for a one night stand.

"Nice pick there, buddy," Doug commented.

"It's just a place to sleep, nothing more," Tom muttered.

"Sure it is,"

"Look, can we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah," Doug agreed. Tom didn't bother talking to his boyfriend any longer, He unpacked his toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Once Tom was safely ensconced in the bathroom and the water was running. Doug picked up the phone.

"Hoffs here,"

"Hey, look I…gotta ask you something," Doug said.

"Where are you guys?"

"Roach city, look – how would you ask someone to marry you?" Doug asked.

"Is Hanson there?"

"No! he's taking a shower,"

"Okay, I guess just ask him or something,"

"What?"

"You're talking about Hanson right?"

"Yeah,"

"He's blunt, just ask him," Hoffs replied.

"Wow, you're a help,"

"I try," with that Hoffs hung up on him. They were on vacation after all. Trying to find something to do, Doug found a local pizza place that delivered and an old horror movie on television. When Tom emerged from the shower, he propped an eyebrow at the choice of movie.

"I should have known, after reading about it, you just had to watch it," he sighed. Doug was stuffing pizza into his mouth, he was very involved in the movie.

"Ssshhh! Bigfoot just killed that girl!"

"Oh boy, and here I thought Nightmare on Elm Street was stupid," Tom grumped.

Two minutes later, Tom was asleep.

* * *

A/N – Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot. But it didn't turn out like that. I've been trying to write this all afternoon and start my training for my stay at home job. So, as you are reading this. I am technically employed! Yay for me!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n – Okay, just so that everyone knows

a/n – Okay, just so that everyone knows. I am going to pretend that the State 21 Jump Street is set in allows same sex marriages. It just makes this easier for me to write. Thank you Random Insights for reminding me of that fact, sometime I assume shit and then other get confused! lol

**The Legend of Big Foot**

The next morning found Doug just waking up, the clock on his side of the bed read seven –oh-eight and he was glad that he didn't have to wake up to the alarm clock of five-thirty. He stretched and turned to his boyfriend. Tom was still fast asleep. Without the loud blaring of the alarm, Tom could sleep like a log. Doug sat up and sighed. Realizing that he didn't have to get up and do anything. Tom had all ready paid for the room and they didn't have to be anywhere any time soon. It was a terribly nice thought.

Tom snored lightly; he only did that when he was overly tired and Doug knew how hard Tom had been pushing himself. Tom hated to feel like an invalid or that he wasn't taking up as much of the responsibilities as he thought he should. Doug sometimes had to take drastic measures to make his boyfriend rest. Once he had to handcuff Tom to the bed when he was sick with the flue. That had been daring; Tom had been terribly uncooperative till the flue got bad and got to the Pneumonia stage. Doug had to rush him to the hospital where he was held for an entire week as the doctors got the young officer better.

That had been five months before the child abuse case; and Tom was showing some signs of coming down with the sickness again. Doug reached over to feel Tom's forehead. He sighed, it felt normal. Tom hadn't been coughing either, so he was pretty sure that the young man was all right. Tom moved a bit at the touch and slowly, his eyelids opened to reveal the morning light to him.

"How late is it?" Tom asked, snuggling down into the sheets. They were clean, he wouldn't get his money back.

"We should get up and get some food," Doug said.

"I'm not hungry," Tom yawned.

"But you didn't eat last night," Doug noted as he stood. He only wore his boxers and Tom admired the site.

"I was tired,"

"But you gotta eat,"

"Okay, okay, we'll find some place after we check out," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Good, and I don't want to see you playing with it," Doug muttered. He gathered up his things and commandeered the bath room before Tom had the chance too. This left Tom with his thoughts and warm sheets. He contemplated Doug, he had been acting weird lately. Just staring at him and mouthing something that sometimes he caught and sometimes he didn't. But he knew for sure that is a four worded sentence. Doug also seemed to stick his hand into his pocket at random times; his face always worried and then relief would come over him whenever his hand hit whatever it was he carried all the time. Tom shook his head; he could say that he didn't have any idea what Doug had in mind but a small smile came over him. They had talked about getting married but they were waiting. Tom wanted a decent partner and Doug took care of him when his head was some place else and he forgot.

He forgot a hell of a lot to take care of himself. That was when Doug got upset with him. But he could understand why, that was part of the reason he agreed to eat something – he didn't want to stress Doug out with his bull shit. It was easier to just do it and get it over with than get in a fight. Sure, sometimes he would insist on skipping a meal, but in all actuality, he honestly didn't feel like eating.

Tom heard the water go on and he sighed again; he hoped Doug would ask him soon. Tom didn't want to do it because he saw Doug as the 'leader' of the relationship. Not that Tom didn't see himself as the "woman" – but Doug seemed to like the job and Tom could live with it. Sometimes they switched off – but not all the time. They had talked about kids but neither figured they'd actually be parents. It would be nice, Tom had been told several times he'd be good with kids and someone had mentioned it to Doug.

Tom rolled over and threw the covers off as Doug stepped out of the bathroom.

"I love you," Doug said. Tom smiled as he shook his head.

"I love you too," he said. Tom gave Doug a quick kiss as he slipped into the bathroom. Doug started to whistles as he got dressed. Hopefully they could do a bit more when they got to the cabin.

In an hour, both men had breakfast, coffee, stopped at a rest stop and now Doug was going to drive the rest of the way to cabin. Since a friend of his was renting it out to them for the rest of that week. Only Doug knew where it was located. This gave Tom time to read the news paper and sleep. Which he needed and badly.

Doug put on some sleepy music. He didn't care what they listened too, but classical always put Tom to sleep. Tom glared at his partner, but didn't bother to change the music. "Put on whatever you want if you get tired," Tom said with a yawn. Doug smirked, but nodded his head. In a few minutes Tom was sound asleep.

--

A light shaking, light kissing and he was awake. Tom looked at Doug with sleep foggy eyes before he realized that they were finally at their destination.

"Took you long enough," Tom muttered as he got out of the car. Before him was a large cabin. It had a hammock hanging from the rafters of the wrap around porch, large windows and rocking chairs. Doug got the keys from an inside pocket while Tom grabbed their things.

The inside of the cabin wasn't what Tom was expecting. Where he had been expecting bareness, he got something completely different. The floors were a rich dark wood, burgundy rugs covered parts of the floor. There was an entertainment center, a full kitchen, a loft that was for the bedroom, below that was a library. It had two wing backed chairs, the fire place and books. Tom looked at it longingly; he couldn't remember the last time he had read a book. It seemed to be case files all the bloody time. Tom took their cases to the loft. It was an open floor plan so he could see the floor below. He immediately entered the bed room; with an oak frame the bed was positioned to face the front of the cabin. To the right of that was a stand alone shower. In a closet was the commode. To the right was an office area of sorts. There was also a lot of writing material.

"Hey Doug! We're not going to run into some crazy writer looking to take our heads off with a shovel, are we?" Tom yelled.

"No! Mort had to go to New York for a while, that's why he lent the cabin to us," Doug said from below. Tom nodded to himself. He didn't know how Doug would know Mort Rainy…but…it wasn't beyond the man. Tom started to unpack their things and put it into drawers. There wasn't a closet to hang things up, but Tom was glad that they really didn't need it.

It was late afternoon by the time the two were settled, it had begun to rain and now they laid in the hammock with mugs of hot coffee to keep their hands warmed. Tom laid his head on Doug's shoulder. He couldn't believe how far they had come in their relationship. From being partners, to friends, to best friends and now this. It was the sort of relationship he could deal with.

"It's so quiet out here," Doug said.

"Yeah, not like the city," Tom murmured.

"If I were to live anywhere, I'd want my own cabin," Doug said.

"What about work? The commute would be terrible," Tom returned.

"I'd be rich first," Doug shrugged a bit. Tom laughed.

"Rich? How many people can do that, for real?"

"Not many, but there are some," Doug said off handedly.

"Okay, and what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know. Write an emotional book for the ladies,"

"Porn you mean?"

"What? No way!"

"Sure, then what sort of book?"

"How about some of our undercover cases?"

"We can't talk about them out of work, what makes you think they'd let you write it?" Tom blinked.

"I don't see why not. Just change it up a bit. Besides, do you know how many crime books I've read…"

"One," Tom interjected.

"And been reminded of one case or another?"

"Yeah, one,"

"Sherlock Holmes doesn't count," Doug said.

"Have you read it?"

"Kinda,"  
"Anything for English class and British Literature doesn't count," Tom pointed out.

"Okay then, not really,"

"I knew it,"

"Oh, shut up,"

"Okay, okay….go ahead and write your book,"

"Really?"

"Why not, it might be interesting…but no one will want to read about your life history besides me," Tom said.

"Okay, deal,"

--

Dinner consisted of cooked salmon, greens and wine. For desert there was home made pudding (from a box that is) yet, the two seemed to enjoy it. They hadn't messed with the entertainment center yet, but neither cared. Barry Manilow was playing in the background for some odd reason and Doug would sometimes sing along way off key that it was hilariously ear splitting.

Tom laughed at Doug's attempts.

"Say, how 'bout tomorrow we take a hike or something after breakfast?" Doug asked.

"Sure, it should be fun," Tom shrugged.

"Good, Mort said that the trails around here were good, we just have to be careful of the wild life. You know, lions, giraffes and barracuda's,"

"What? Those sort of wild life doesn't live around here," Tom blinked.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were listening," Doug laughed. Tom shook his head and went on cleaning up the dishes.

"Okay, so what do we have to look out for?" Tom asked.

"The usual, wild cats and Sasquatch,"

"Oh, no! not Bigfoot again!" Tom threw the wet washcloth at Doug; it hit him square in the face.

"That's what Mort said!"

"And you're going to believe someone who spends their life making up shit?"

"Well…yes!"

"Okay then….you're gonna have to hold it off,"

"Why?"

"Because you're bigger and meatier than me," Tom replied. Doug gave Tom a look before he marched over, turned his boyfriend from the sink and kissed him soundly.

"You better watch that smart assed mouth of yours; I'm liable to put it to use," Doug said.

"See if you can," Tom muttered.

Doug softly kissed Tom's jaw before taking his lips captive once more.

--

A/N – I decided to stop here because this is where I usually stop for fan fic. I have to get back to work and place more ads for my company. But I wanted to get this done. So, I am calling this my "lunch break" lol.

I hope you all liked this. It will get interesting here soon. I promise!

Oh, and I had to put some Secret Window into this only because it amused me.

ta,

Dizzy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Okay, I promised Random Insights that I would update today. However, it turned out that I lost my muse and had to update...today...which is sunday instead of saturday. Sorry about this.

**The Legend of Bigfoot**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

Hands flung clothes in random corners. Mouth connected to mouth and tongues battled for supremacy. Heavy breathing and panted moans filled their ears. Hearts beating so fast they could almost stop from the thrill of it all. The bed held firm under their love making. A hand in his hair, pulling him closer so that their kiss could last long until the need to breathe was more pressing.

Finally, he was able to writhe inside and pump in and out gently. They always went slow; they always made sure to satisfy the other. Going fast wasn't fun, they were no longer teenagers. They didn't need to go fast a furious to get that wonderful after sex feeling. Instead, they made sure to worship each other.

A finger running up baby silk skin, bodies letting the other have dominance; slow and intense. Pumping in and out, in and out, gasping moans and soft kisses to the neck and shoulders; never a mark to be found unless a lesson needs to be learned. Till finally, climax has been earned by both and they lay within the arms of the other. Feeling loved and complete with tired sighs proceeding sleep.

--

Tom hopped under the hot spray of water from the shower head. It felt good. He lathered up his hair. Letting the water stream down his face, Tom took the soap for a once over before rinsing out his hair and doing a better job of soaping up. He didn't hear Doug enter the bathroom but as soon as the curtain opened and Doug hugged him, Tom smiled and gave Doug a good morning kiss.

"So, what are we doing today?" Tom asked light heartedly.

"Hiking, fishing, you know – that sort of thing," Doug replied as he pressed kisses to Tom's freshly scrubbed skin. Tom laughed and pushed Doug away.

"Well, I'd best get dressed then, take the shower," he said and hopped out. He grabbed a towel and disappeared into the bedroom. He laughed at the growling Doug let out. That meant he had wanted a romantic time in the shower. Tom laughed; sometimes he had to mess around with Doug because that was what he would have done anyway.

Either way, Doug forgot about it and by the time he was ready Tom all ready had their breakfast ready. "So, hiking, right?"

"I guess so, it can't be that bad," Tom shrugged.

--

"This is bad," Tom muttered. Currently, he and Doug were in the middle of a "short cut". Now, the thing about short cuts is the fact that they are never short. These sorts of things never lead you in the right direction and sooner or later you run into a crazy mountain man out for blood. Either way, you're dead.

"Oh, quit it Tommy," Doug muttered. He led the way, before them was a valley full of trees and wild things. Doug was currently trying to read the map they had gotten from the cabin, however, Doug wasn't the sort who could read maps. Tom knew they were lost – well, kind of – "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Yeah, we passed this before, remember?" Doug looked back at him. Tom propped an eyebrow.

"The way I remember it, we've been here before…twice," Tom pointed to a chalk line he had drawn on the rock wall. The precipice was to one side while they carefully dissented into the valley by way of the small rock shelf.

"Okay, so what if we were?" Doug rolled his eyes.

"Look, let's just go back the way we came, take the regular trail, we're at least safe from wild beasts and man eating mountain man," Tom said.

"You are one paranoid idiot," Doug said.

"At least I am safe,"

"Yeah? And how about getting kidnapped?"

"That wasn't my fault," Tom shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"Right, your right,"

"Of course, now can we go? I hate being out doors,"

"We can go," Doug said. They turned to go back the way they had come when a sound from above caught their attention. Tom looked up to see a hairy face with huge eyes and sharp teeth looking down at him.

"Oh shit," he muttered. Pulling on Doug's jacket he had to point above for Doug to see. However, whatever it was disappeared before Doug could get a look.

"What are you cursing about?" Doug asked.

"Didn't you see it?"

"See what?"

"That…that thing…?"

"No, I didn't see, now stop freaking me out," Doug ordered.

They carefully continued up the small cliff face till they reached the top and some well trodden trails. Which made Tom feel a bit safer, but he still saw things he rather didn't want to see.

--

That night, Tom sat on the porch alone. It was late, too late to be out watching the night sky – but, Tom didn't mind – comforted by an old, blue striped robes that was a little worse for wear, and a mug of coffee; Tom was left to contemplate life. In general, he was left to wonder about that day's activities. They gone hiking, then did a bit of fishing of which they had gotten their dinner. Doug had to teach him how to de-scale the fish. However, the hairy face of…whatever it was still haunted him. He had seen it three times in all that day.

"There is no such thing as Bigfoot," Tom muttered to himself. Absolutely sure that he was conning himself, Tom settled into the hammock and soon he was dozing in the cool night air.

--

He woke up later, he turned his head to see the bedside clock, however, it wasn't there. A sound of huffing and puffing came to him and he froze. He was still outside. The cup of coffee he had had long grown cold. But that wasn't his main problem. His main problem was that a hairy beast had made its way onto the decking of the small cabin and there was no way he could get past it get inside.

Horror movies usually worked like this. The big bad monster would sneak up on the unsuspecting campers and kill them. Usually eating flesh as well. Tom made himself as small as possible. He wasn't exactly sure what the beast was, for it was on all fours, hunched and snuffing at the grown. When it looked up, the eyes were yellow and the fang glinted in the dark. Tom couldn't help himself, he let out a yell (for guys don't scream) and threw the nearest thing at it. The coffee mug hit the thing square in the face. Breaking, the animal let out a sharp howl of pain and brushed away the glass.

Growling it came closer to Tom; he scrambled to jump over the railing and high-tail it to the back. But as the thing caught his ankle, the door banged open and a shot gun went off. The thing let go of Tom and turned towards the new threat. The threat to him and his mate; growling the animal-man-thing turned to take care of it. But a flash of light and searing pain made him rethink his plan. He would have to take his mate later, when it was alone and unprepared.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Doug yelled. The anima-man-thing took off into the woods. When he was a safe distance away he saw his mate in the arms of that thing. The thing with the loud bang in its hands, keeping him away from his mate. He growled, he would take his mate back.

--

Doug had dragged Tom back into the house; threatened to tie him to the bed if he thought about sneaking out again, and asked what the hell was up with the thing on their porch.

"I don't know, It's like its stalking me or something," Tom said.

"I've had enough with the whole stalker thing," Doug said.

"Yeah, me too," Tom muttered.

Tom and Doug went back to bed. They missed the sunrise.

--

A/N – Okay, sorry that this has suddenly taken on the sort of stalker fic that I'm all ready writing. I don't know why. I guess I'll have to re-write it, but I'll have to think about it. Well, please review.

Ta,

Dizzy


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Big Foot**

**--**

**Tom yawned heavily.**

Since the strange ordeal the night before, Doug and Tom had taken to sleeping in. They had enough time so there was no big hurry to do anything. Doug had talked about bar-ba-queing lunch or dinner. There were a couple of streaks in the fridge, but Tom figured they might as well make a run to the small town that was only twenty miles from their cabin.

They awoke at ten in the morning, shared a good morning kiss. Doug was in the middle of his shower while Tom got dressed. Tom scrunched up his face, Doug wasn't a wonderful singer (unless it was his name Doug was calling out in passion).

"_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho…!"**_

Shaking his head once again, Tom wondered were he had put his ear plugs.

--

Montgomery Town had the horror movie feeling that all small towns seemed to exude. With one main road where the shops were located, one would find the court house and library in the middle of town with a statue of the Town Founder surrounded by grass and flowers. On the Fourth of July, the town would gather here for a small fair and fire works. The _Declaration of Independence_ would be read as well.

Tom found that it was a bit too small for him. They passed the occasional farm, and had to wait for around twenty minutes before a cow would actually cross the road before they entered Montgomery Town. Like all small town's, the only gossip that people talked about would be from the papers or who entered their small domain. Tom watched one measly woman with a hooked nose run inside a store, apparently she was telling someone else about the Classic Mustang that had just entered town.

Shaking his head, Tom pulled into a parking space.

"Wow, talk about small," Doug muttered.

"The town I grew up in was only bigger than this by a mile," Tom said. Doug whistled at this as they entered the small town general store. Inside they found the freezer section in the back, produce to the left and beer to the right. On the wall were farm equipment and old photographs of the owner's family. Tom and Doug gathered the things they needed and paid.

The woman behind the counter was hazel eyed and blue haired. She had a nose ring and loads of piercings on her ears. She wore black, her shirt looked as if it had blood on it but it was only the style she wore.

"You're kinda out of your element, ain't you?" Doug asked.

"My parents deal, so I got sent here," she shrugged.

"You have family here?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle own this store, my name is Lux," she said.

"You're Mom knows Latin?" Tom asked.

"Nope, she was drunk. Where are you guy's staying?" Lux asked.

"At a cabin about twenty miles from here," Doug said.

"Which one? Mort's?" Lux asked.

"Yeah," Tom replied.

"Be careful up there. Aunt Matilda won't let me out at night because there's some forest man running around eating people," Lux said.

"Err—"

"My Aunt is weird, don't ask. Anyway, I hope you two know how to shoot,"

"We're cops," Tom replied simply.

"Good, hey, My Dad's name is Macey Turnhouse, he's skipped out on his bail bonds man – so, if you ever run into him, would you arrest him for me?" Lux asked.

"Sure," Doug said. Lux smiled a bit and bagged up their purchases.

--

"Wow…what does Lux mean anyway?" Doug asked once he and Tom were at the car.

"It's derived from the Latin for _light_," Tom explained.

"Do you know Latin?" Doug asked.

"I was thinking about it," Tom shrugged.

"Wanna go to the café or something? We might as well look around while we're here," Doug said.

"Sure," Tom agreed.

Café de Armel was Celtic in decoration. Along the walls was a huge painting the Stonehenge and WoodHenge. Tom pointed this out as being a reproduction of the ancient Druid sites – Doug didn't appreciate it as much as Tom did. They ordered some lunch from a woman with an Irish lilt.

"You staying in Morty's cabin right?" she asked.

"Yes," Tom replied.

"Be careful of the Yeti, he is bound and determined to eat human," she replied.

"How do you know this?" Doug asked.

"I know things," she smiled. Her red hair swept across her face as a breeze entered the shop from absolutely no where. Tom and Doug just smiled at her. Tom and the inkling that she might be into Mysticism of some sort. You could never tell if people could actually curse other people. So, it would be better to not push your luck.

After lunch the woman pulled Tom to the side; "You, young man, must be careful, for none of the women have been carried off and eaten as the legends say, but it is only young men…" she hung a necklace of toes around Tom's neck.

"This will protect you," she smiled.

--

"That was weird," Doug said as they made their way back to the car.

"No shit," Tom agreed.

--

A/N – Okay, I really wanted to put in something weird, that's were the café woman comes in. I don't know if she's a witch or not…I don't think she is. At least, she doesn't want to be. There really is a WoodHenge – opposed to Stonehenge, WoodHenge is believed to be a place of creation and life. I don't know if Druids really used it or not but its widely believed that those of the religion used WoodHenge for their weddings and when someone would die, they would have a gathering at WoodHenge and then they would hike the some odd miles to Stonehenge to complete the burial. I don't know much about new theory's of Stonehenge, but I had heard that now the scientists and Archeologists think its honestly a burial site.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – in the words of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back!" **

**a/n – I make a reference to POTC2. If you can guess where it is, the next chapter can have a scene of anything you want. I've made this pretty darned easy too. Hell, I'll give you a hint…it is in the….paragraph…lol**

* * *

**The Legend of Bigfoot**

* * *

**Doug was laughing. Hard.**

"I can't believe that woman gave you a necklace! She must really think you're hot!" Doug teased.

"Har. Har. Har. Very funny, you do know the digging up bodies is against the law, right?" Tom lashed back at his boyfriend.

"Okay, okay. But we didn't see her do it. For all we know those toes are made out of potatoes," Doug said. Tom looked down at one of the toes. He freed a hand from the steering wheel. Taking a toe, he sniffed it gently before giving it a little nibble. He waited a moment before spitting at Doug.

"It's from cadavers all right," he made a face.

"Holy shit! Tommy!" Doug had the widest eyes Tom had ever seen on him.

"What? It was an idea," Tom shrugged.

"You are weird," Doug shook his head.

"Ah…not as weird as that…" Tom pointed in front of them. On the road, empty of any other cars, both men got an eye full of a monster. Tom felt chills go down his spine. The monster stood on its hind legs, it had a long snout (like a dog) and long arms (like a monkey). The hair was matted and of the color of mud. Tom could see the yellow eyes even thought they were twenty feet away from it.

"Holy on a sandwich…" Doug muttered. Tom shook his head. He slowed the car down and leaned over to the glove box. Inside he found his revolver and badge. Tom then rolled down his window and let off a warning shot at the monster. It howled, long and hard. It sounded like the howl of a wolf on a full moon night, but, different somehow. After another shot, it took off into the woods. Using its arms to propel himself just like a monkey would.

"That has to be the weirdest Bigfoot I've ever seen," Doug whispered.

"It can't be Bigfoot, and that's the only one you've ever seen!" Tom growled.

"So, instead of Bigfoot…could this be a Werewolf?" Doug asked.

"I can't believe we're actually talking about this!" Tom drove on.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What if its nothing? We were twenty feet away from it," Tom said.

"So?"

"So? So, what if it's a bunch of kids looking for something to do, an animal that's a cross between Bigfoot and a Werewolf…that has got to be a new one for all horror fans out there," Tom replied.

"That's not a bad idea…" Doug muttered.

"Don't even think about it!"

"I'll give that idea to Mort, he'd like to write it,"

"Oh God help me!"

--

When they finally made it to the cabin, Tom hung the necklace of toes on a hook that sat to the side of the doorway. Doug turned on the early afternoon news while Tom went into the kitchen to get their food ready. Marinating steaks the right way took time and the Hanson family had their own way of doing it.

Doug settled in to watch the news; "And in other news…evidence of what people are calling a cross between a Werewolf and Bigfoot has just been captured," a picture of the same monster Doug and Tom had seen on the road was broadcasted, except the image was terrible. You could really just make out something long and hairy.

"It is predicted that Bigfoot Hunters will converge on Montgomery Town within a few days because of this discovery,"

"Tommy! Did you hear that?" Doug called. Tom poked his head out of the kitchen to glare at his boyfriend.

"It's a bunch of shit," Tom replied.

"yeah, it'll show you how wrong you are when that thing...that _Werefoot_ grabs in the middle of the night and carts you off someplace and eats you, then you'll be sad you never listened to me!" Doug replied.

"No," Tom hopped over the couch, "I'll be dead, and you'll be sorry because you don't have me around to have mind blowing sex," He smirked.

"I'll show you _mind blowing sex!_" Doug said, he tackled his boyfriend and started kissing Tom's neck. Tom smirked; there was no better way to get Doug's head off of what was obviously a hoax.

--

The ringing of the telephone brought Doug out of his after-sex-haze. He blinked a moment before he answered: "Penhall here,"

**"Doug, how're things there?"** Mort Rainy asked.

"Fine, fine. How about there?"

**"Good, I just found out about that thing…the cross between a Bigfoot and a Werewolf,"** Mort said.

"Yeah, the Werefoot? We saw it on the road heading back from Montgomery," Doug replied.

**"Wow, I'm on the verge of doing snoopy dances,"** Mort replied. Doug could hear the smile on his face.

"Yeah, loads of people are gonna come out and see if they can find it," Doug said.

**"Are you guy's gonna look into it?"** Mort asked.

"Hell no, we're on vacation!"

**"Good, say, mind if I use that term you used?"**

"No, go ahead!"

**"Thanks, I gotta go. Make sure things are locked up at night. You never know what might be lurking about,"** Mort said.

"Will do,"

There was a click, Doug smiled and turned to his lover. Tom was still sleeping; he always slept better after a twist or two. Doug traced a finger gently along Tom's jaw line. He smiled and bent low to Tom's ear: "You're beautiful," Doug whispered. He was pinched on his side.

"Don't tell me that!" Tom replied sleepily. Doug just smirked.

--

Dr. Claude Van Caelon smiled when he and his assistants made it to the camp site. He was the first to this particular spot, which meant he would have the run of the camp grounds. His assistants started unpacking the gear, Teddy Nurzham was twenty, a freshman in Archeology; he had a scientific view on legends. His other assistant was Antonia Baldur, a German student with the American Exchange Program. She believed a bit more in the paranormal.

"Okay, let's set up the tent and have dinner, we'll get started first thing in the morning," Claude informed.

"Okay," Teddy grinned.

"Was irgend Sie stehen , Chef! (**Whatever you say, boss!)**" Antonia said in her native language.

--

Tom and Doug had gone to get the mail, the long drive way of rock and pebble led a half mile to the road way. As they approached the road, both men gave each other a look.

"The news lady wasn't kidding, was she?" Tom asked.

"Nope,"

Before them was a line of cars, most were using their horns to make a symphony of chaos. Tom approached the mail box and took the envelopes that had been stuffed inside.

"Let's go back," he said.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to hike with all of that lot running around," Doug said.

"I hope whatever this is slows down soon, I don't want to fight traffic on our way back to the city," Tom replied.

"Completely," Doug agreed.

The two turned back to the long drive way to walk the mile and a half back to the cabin.

--

A/N – another short one. Sorry about that. I don't know where this…creature came from…but….I'm amazed at myself.


	6. Chapter 6 aka Indiana Doug

A/N – I have to thank everyone who has reviewed. When I started this story…well, it was a little thing Random Insights and I were just joking around about. It has now become a serious story, though I hope that I have put in enough comedy to make people smile. I am glad that this story has turned out different. I shall try to keep it that way. I still have no clue what is going on – so, enjoy the ride. I know I will.

**The Legend of Bigfoot**

Walking slowly, he scanned the forest floor. Unlike the tropical forests of Costa Rica and the Anaconda – the American/Canadian forest didn't have a thick rug of leaves, sticks and other debris. There were also no man-eating ants. He shivered at that, he had two occasions to deal with the man-eating ants and it wasn't fun at all.

Teddy grinned, carefully he disturbed the leaves that were on the ground. Below this thin level of leaves was a giant print. Taking out his tape measurer he took down the scientific facts of the print. It was 5'4, there were six toe imprints and one long claw. He wrote this down, but left the species of animal blank. Then, Teddy took out his water bottle and dry plaster flakes. With him he had a plastic bowl, a brush and a spoon.

He mixed the plaster together and poured it into the foot imprint. The sutu-mold held up well. Imprints were very delicate to work with. Sometimes they would hold up well, sometimes they would crumble and sometimes you only had a partial which really didn't give you much of anything.

Teddy wrote down that he was taking a plaster mold and noted the time. He had to wait thirty minutes for the mold to set and dry.

If one has ever been into horror movies and actually paid attention, this would be the part of the story where everything goes quiet. Not a bird is chirping, the wind blows icy and the tree branches above your head scratch together. Fear's that you haven't thought about since you were thirteen, at that gentle age were fact and fiction intermingle and yet you know you must leave youth behind; well, this is when everything goes to hell in a hand basket.

The snorting was the first thing Teddy heard. The rustling of leaves was next. As his curiosity got the better of him, Teddy began to part bushes at intervals. He was sure the snorting had to be that of a wild pig, for there were stories of wild pigs that had been domesticated. As Teddy rooted around for the source of the flickering leaves. He heard a series of thumps. This coupled with the rustling made him lose the smile he had on his face. He held still for several moments before he turned.

He stared into slathering rows of teeth…

Then, all was black.

--

Tom yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. It had been ages since he had childish nightmares; however, these had crept up on him like someone running with scissors. It sliced him in the heart so he couldn't breathe. His heart beat like a drum in the Beatles Band.

Now, he sat on the couch in the living room with a mindless movie playing. The sound was down low so that he wouldn't wake Doug who had some how fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon. This left Tom with a lot of time to think. Somehow his thoughts had come full circle to Doug's pronounced Werefoot.

They hadn't gotten a good view of the creature when they drove down the road. Tom had stopped a great distance away from it and fired two shots to make it run; which it did, which in turn made Doug a "believer". He rolled his eyes at this thought. Doug had gone out and gotten any and all books he could find about Bigfoot and Werewolves. Tom had opted to stay at the cabin and straighten it up. It wasn't polite to stay in someone else's home and not at least clean it once in a while. Tom planned a thorough one before they left.

He shifted into more of a reclining position on the couch and reached for his soda. The movie got to the credits and the next movie of the marathon was announced. "Police Academy 4" was one of his favorites, Tom couldn't remember the last time he had watched it. It might have been with Judy when he was depressed over Amy's death. Or the first time he and Doug had their first date. Things like that tended to meld together in such ways that he couldn't exactly decipher which went where.

Tom glanced away from the television set to the window set behind and to the side of the entertainment studio. Two glaring stale, leeching eyes stared right back to him. Breathe from the muzzle fogged up the window to a point where all he could see was the eyes and the top of the furry head.

"Doug! DOUG GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Tom yelled, he pushed himself over the top of the couch to land hard on the floor behind. Feeling frantically under the couch he came up with a shot gun that he had put there the night before. It was all ready loaded and so all he had to do was aim and shoot.

When he popped back up and aimed at the window….the creature was gone.

Doug came stomping down the stairs: "What the hell's the matter?" he asked. He was still half asleep and half dressed.

"I saw that…thing!"

"The…thing…?"

"Your Werefoot!" Tom replied indignantly.

"Oh,"

"It was staring at me…through that window!" Tom pointed to the window in question. Doug went over and looked out.

"I don't see anything but…footprints…!"

"Footprints?!"

Doug raced outside, Tom followed with the shot gun. No way was he going to be out there with some feral animal on the run. Even if it was a hoax, it was a bloody good one and he hoped he didn't kill any kids in the process of protecting himself and his boyfriend.

"Wow…look at these prints…they're huge!"

"How huge?"

"King Kong Huge!" Doug grinned.

"Oh god save me!" Tom shook from head to toe.

"Come on, we're gonna make a plaster imprint!"

"Is that legal?"

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. Gee, stop being such a wet blanket!"

"Whatever you say Dr. Jones!" Tom replied sarcastically as they moved back inside the house.

--

"We figured if anyone would know what it was, it would be you, Dr." Doug explained as the older man leaned over the plaster imprint. Dr. Van Caelon muttered to himself as he measured the mold and made some notes.

He was a man in his late fifties, about to retire but not wanting to do it empty handed. He needed something for the New York Museum of Natural History and this was it. He needed a carcass of this new species for historical research. It would be the talk of the world when he made the announcement.

"Interesting. Where exactly did you find it?" Claude asked.

"By the cabin, apparently it's a peeking tom," Doug replied. He gave a look to his boyfriend as he did so.

"He likes my friend here a lot,"

"So, this wasn't the first time you saw it then?" Claude asked, his attention turning to Tom.

"No, I saw it once when we were hiking and again on the road, this would be the third time," Tom explained.

"My, my, it seems to like you," Claude chuckled.

"Apparently," Tom glowered.

"Well, your _Werefoot_ as you call it, must be enamored with you. Maybe you could help me," Claude smiled secretly.

"Help in what way?" Doug asked.

"Penhall! Don't get excited!"

"Help me catch the creature, you two would have your names all over the papers with this discovery!" Claude replied.

"No! no! Doug, what about our jobs?" Tom tried to interrupt.

"Tell you what, you keep our names out of the papers and you have a deal," Doug said.

"Done!"

"NOT DONE!" Tom grabbed his boyfriend, "Excuse us," he said as he dragged Doug away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tom asked angrily.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"No it will not!"

"What could go wrong? It's not like we're facing Nazi or anything," Doug waved his hand.

"It's me who has to be the bait!"

"So? I'll be right there. What can go wrong?" Doug asked with a smile.

"A lot can go wrong," Tom replied.

--

A/N – Okay, I went to see Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skulls. So, I am slightly inspired. I hope its enough to keep this fic off track!


End file.
